


Just Showing Him Your Mine

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn see Liam’s ex at a club and Zayn can’t help but show the ex Liam is now his. As for Liam he just wants to show that he has a hotter boyfriend now. The two soon leave and head home to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Showing Him Your Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work. Kudos/Comments welcomed !

The two danced to the music, their hips swaying and grinding against each other as they kept pace with the club music. Liam had his hands wrapped around Zayn’s waist from behind and every once in awhile would murmur something into the older boy’s ear. With each word he could see a shiver run down Zayn’s spine and Liam merely smirked knowing what he was doing to Zayn. The song switched and Liam rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Suddenly someone bumped into them and both boys’ faces whipped around and Liam’s eyes widened.

Swallowing he hoped Zayn was far enough gone that he didn’t recognize Liam’s ex but wasn’t the case. He saw his ex glance over and hesitate for a brief second then Liam suddenly felt as Zayn wriggled out of his grasp. Suddenly his vision was ripped away from his ex as Zayn brought his lips crashing down onto Liam’s. Liam felt as Zayn gripped his hips bringing him closer, their hips swaying to the music though as their kiss deepened. As their hot make out session continued, Liam knew that his ex was watching and merely smirked into the kiss. Breaking it, he nuzzled Zayn’s neck and tore Zayn’s hands away from his hips linking their hands together.

Leaning back he locked eyes with Zayn and flicked them towards the exit. He grinned as bit his lip and gave a nod but not before leaning up and planting another kiss on him. He felt Zayn release one of his hands but grip the other tighter and start to tug him away. Turning Liam couldn’t help but throw a smirk at his staring ex. The same ex who told him he would never make it big in the music industry or find a guy hotter than him and of course Liam had done both.

Turning back he stumbled eagerly after Zayn and he was thankful when they reached the car. Fishing out the keys he unlocked the doors and they both crawled in. As Liam started the ten minute drive home he felt as Zayn began to coyly run his finger over Liam’s thigh. Liam could feel his member twitch every time those fingers inched closer towards the bulge in his pants. Cursing under his breath he knew Zayn was smirking and Liam was glad when he parked the car in their garage.

Rushing to get out, Liam was relieved when they entered the flat and growled as Zayn shoved him against the door his lips assaulting Liam’s. Liam felt as Zayn’s hand wandered down towards his bulge and gave it a slight squeeze causing Liam to moan. Snatching Zayn’s hand, Liam dragged him towards the bedroom and as they went their clothes slowly fell from their bodies. Zayn gave him a push and he landed on the bed with a grunt but Zayn was soon on top. His lips nibbling at his collarbone and trailing kisses down until his mouth wrapped around his hard on.

Liam moaned as Zayn used his tongue to flick and swirl around Liam’s hard on. Liam dug his hands into the bed sheets and felt as he neared his peak. Freeing his hands he reached out grabbing Zayn’s face and bringing it to his lips. Kissing the boy, he flipped them so he was on top. Knowing that Zayn’s saliva would be enough lube for them he leaned over the boy. Grinning as Zayn reached up encircling his neck with his arms. Kissing the older boy, he gave a thrust feeling himself enter Zayn and as he did Zayn’s legs wrapped around his waist.

As their lips worked together, Liam began to thrust into Zayn and his moans vibrating against Liam’s mouth. Smirking Liam nipped and tugged at Zayns bottom lip as the older boy moaned. As his thrusts got harder, Liam broke the contact and felt as Zayn buried his head into his shoulder and bit down on his shoulder. In an explosion of moans and jumbled words Liam felt himself come and heard as Zayn fell back in his own climax.

Crawling off the older boy, Liam took his mouth and engulfed Zayn’s hard on with his mouth. It only took a few sucks and flicks of the tongue until Liam was swallowing the come that came shooting out. Smiling he flopped down beside Zayn and gathered the boy into his arms. Kissing him, Liam felt as Zayn rested his head on Liam’s chest and sleep washed over them.


End file.
